


Curiosity Never Killed The Cat

by Glitchinthedark



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Hargreeves Lives, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Why did I decide to write this I was internally crying the entire time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitchinthedark/pseuds/Glitchinthedark
Summary: BEN X READER Fluffy smut fic ;)
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Curiosity Never Killed The Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katplanet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katplanet/gifts).



It was another one of your lazy days with Ben, sitting inside reading books as the TV blared on some daytime TV show, purely filling in as background noise as you spent your day lost in a novel. If you weren’t lost in words, you were lost in each other, constantly spending hours talking about various facts and pointless trivia, leading to hours of amusement and happiness.

“You always look at me with such curiosity” you laughed, watching the way his eyes trailed over every feature of your delicate skin, taking in every curve and movement your face made.

“Curiosity never killed the cat.” He spoke, blissfully unaware that he was misremembering the idiom, too caught up in his deep-rooted analysis of your presence.

“You know that’s not the saying right?” you laughed, pressing a quick peck to his lips as he reached out to touch you. He let out a slight laugh as he shook his head, reaching out to softly stroke your hair in amazement. His fingers tentatively brushed through your hair, letting each individual strand carefully flow through his fingers as he stared into your eyes. “You’re so beautiful’ he whispered, mesmerised by the way your eyes took in every ounce of light as they lit up your face in the darkly lit room.

“I wouldn’t say beautiful.” You coyly looked down as Ben placed his fingers to your chin, gently tilting your head up to look him in the face once again.

“Well I think you are.” He gently leaned in towards you, pressing his lips gently to yours as his hand cupped your cheek. Pulling him in deeper, you snaked a hand around the back of his head, tangling your fingers into his dark hair while caressing the back of his head. It didn’t take long before both of you were seeking each other further, slipping your tongue into his mouth as his hands roamed your body. Exploring his chest, you tugged at his tee-shirt, helping him pull it off and throwing it carelessly to the side of the room as you caressed your hands down his body. His skin was smooth and warm, a stark contrast to the once cold ghost you knew him as when you first met him before regaining his abilities to become tangible.

His smooth skin radiated a warmth as he pressed his body close to you, irritated by the layer of clothing you were still wearing. He grabbed the hem of your top, pulling it off your head before moving to unclasp your bra without skipping a beat. He breathed a sigh of awe as he caressed each inch of skin, running his thumb over your nipples before taking one into his mouth, running his tongue along the delicate flesh making you moan out in pleasure.

Turning onto your hands and knees, you reached out to grab his hard member, gently rubbing your thumb over the tip, watching as it sent shockwaves through his body. Moving down, you gently kissed his stomach before trailing down to his sick, gently licking the head as you teased him softly. As you pulled the rest of his length into your mouth, Ben gently grabbed the back of your head, tangling his fingers through your hair as his other hand helped to move any stray hairs away from your face. You knew what he liked and teasing was definitely up there. You slowly slid your mouth down his member, grabbing his hips for support as you slowly sucked giving him an excruciating pleasure. Quickening your pace, you gave in to what he wanted, moving to grav the base as you moved your hand and mouth in synchrony.

“My turn” he said seductively, flipping you onto your back as he spread your thighs, scratching down your inner thighs as it sent shivers up your body. Drawing the power back to him, he teased you slowly, leaving soft kisses up your inner thighs just stopping as he reached the top leaving you sighing in impatience. Laughing g at your response, he slid a finger up your slit, feeling wetness as he reached your clit, rubbing circular motions as leaned back in response. Desperately wanting more, he moved his fingers down to your hole where he precariously teased your entrance before sliding in two fingers, eyes fixated on you as your face moved in even more pleasure. Writhing in excitement, he moved his head down, tongue swirling around your clit as he pumped his fingers into you. He kept going, changing the pace of his tongue as the pleasure built up in your core, releasing unexpectedly as you came over him, letting out loud exasperated moans in doing so.

“Are you sure you want to do this’ he asked, caressing your face as he waited for your response.

“Yes” breathlessly taking him in you prepared yourself, wanting to entangle yourself fully into his presence. Carefully positioning himself, he gently entered you, slowly letting his full-length slide inside of you as you became accustomed to him. Desperately wanting more, you grabbed his hips and pulled him deeper into you, helping set the speed and tone for the session. He gladly adhered to your requests, thrusting with quick motions, hitting you deeper each time making your head roll back in bliss.

“You like that?” You didn’t even have time to respond before his mouth was on your neck, leaving a delicate trail of kisses along your throat before lightly nipping at the flesh. You hardly even registered the small purple hickeys he was leaving, too wrapped up in your own pleasure as you once again moved your hands to his head, gripping his hair to regain some stability. It didn’t take long before you were both riding off each other, taking in each other’s movements as the heat built up inside of your stomach, pulsing through you as you reached your end. You’re hips grinded in synchrony as he thrust harder and deeper, pushing you further and further to your limit. You could hardly speak as you started to clench tightly around him, tension releasing as you came around his length. Just as you came down from your wave, Ben followed, releasing into you before handing you a handful of tissues conveniently placed on the bedside next to you.

You didn’t even bother to put on any clothes as you lay in bed, feeling the mattress dip as Ben came back to join you. Wrapping his arm around your shoulder, he pulled you close to him, still trying to catch his breath as he rested his chin on your head.

“You know, you’re pretty good at that” you sighed, closing your eyes as you lay your head into his chest.

“Just making sure I can give you everything” he replied, pulling the duvet up over your naked bodies as he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you closer as you slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is my first time writing smut. Yes I internally died many times writing this. Thanks Kat. :)


End file.
